papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ggjk
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:22, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Two Things 1. DEFINATLY, RUN FOR SYSOP! You are a GREAT user with many contributions. Also, put a vote for the other users there. 2. Check your Watchlist you can see all the pages you created and or need to watch. Hello, friend! okay, bye. The Great Paper Mario WikiVandalizing Demon 00:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Merge.... Didn't know if you already knew, but I'm on MarioWiki's merging team and am assisting the merge of this wiki with MarioWiki. (Please note this is NOT NIWA's Super Mario Wiki) Anyway, I notice you are an admin here and asked for your assistance deleting some of the pages Tagged for Deletion. — Wattz2000 23:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : To be honest I didn't even realize I had been promoted to an admin until today. I haven't contributed to this site in over a year, nor did I know it was merging with MarioWiki. ...Why is it merging anyway? Ggjk 00:02, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Count decided since there was a lot of inactivity (and got permission from staff) at smaller mario based wikis, it would be a neat idea to merge them together. About a year later, here we are. And if you didn't notice, there was a lot of vandalism and inactivity around here. Which is another reason why. I mean, it's not like the info is going poof or what not. (Most info is either copied or enhanced a little before it's merged) I'm semileading the Paper Mario Wiki merge and was wondering if I can have assistance with the already-merged pages. — Wattz2000 00:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes...I did notice some vandalism, actually. And I thought the trolling on FDWiki was bad. >____> So how can I help again? Ggjk 02:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: Well, you're an admin here, meaning you can delete pages. To keep things well-organized, we'll need someone to delete the pages in Category:Candidates for deletion. It'll take a while, but once those pages are gone, it'll be much easier to see what we've done. There's lots of helpful pages to use to see what we have and haven't merged, but none are all that great. You can try to get links to every page (But looking through that will take forever), so I'd say wait until Candidates for deletion is cleaned out. One other idea, is to hit . A random page, you'll never know what you'll get. — Wattz2000 11:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::: All right. I'll get started on it later today. Ggjk 12:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) If they're MarioWiki equivalent could use more info than what's here, enhance. Otherwise, go ahead and delete them. I didn't specify on a lot of them because I was in a haste and didn't think I'd see an admin for a long while. — Wattz2000 00:43, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Okay, MarioWikians are finally done tagging your wiki's articles for deletion for reference purposes. It's now you're time (being an administrator) to delete all of these pages. Please go on ahead and delete these pages, in case you didn't know what I meant. Also, this page was protected and couldn't be tagged so, if you could do that that'd be much appreciated. I've sent this message to all sysops here to help out as well. — Wattz2000 22:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Actually, instead of just deleting everything. Could you please contact WIkia and ask them to shut down this wiki and redirect to Mario WIkia. - The Count 23:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) * I'll ask tomorrow. Ggjk 02:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah this should be a redirect to MarioWiki. P.S. I'm part of the MarioWiki merging team too. Nice to meet you. I hope I get to see you at MarioWiki soon! --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) So could you please contact Wikia, as you promised a few weeks ago? - The Count 01:15, September 21, 2011 (UTC) * I did already. I haven't gotten a response yet. :| Ggjk 12:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC)